


Ocean Of Darkness

by BelleFrenchs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleFrenchs/pseuds/BelleFrenchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a OUAT AU, Belle is a woman living in New York, doing undercover work with a secret agency. With her stress overpowering her, she is soon chosen to help track down Gold, a famous criminal lurking in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

You could see the mystery in her irises. The icy blue color sent typical eyes the projection of innocence and beauty. But underneath her skin was a mystic galaxy of fear, which she tried ever so carefully to hide. And if your pupils could squint hard enough, the image of innocence would vanish into thin air.

When she would arrive home late each night, the sound of the high heels being thrown into the closet could be heard from buildings all across the city. She would untie her hair carefully, planning to take a shower the next morning to get all the tangled brown curls sorted. Her purse would carefully be placed on her desk, and she would keep the small loaded revolver hidden in her pocket.

As she walked over to the wide glass wall that faced the city, she could observe the various people and their business like a raven soaring in the night. Sometimes the busy street cars and the sounds of crime would be more entertaining to her than anything she could find on the television. For she lived for fear, the sense of adrenaline that pumped through her veins.

Managing to get her vibrant eyes to glance away from the sparkling buildings, she left the living room to enter the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since the morning, and her energetic movements she did all day was enough to keep her hungry. She found whatever she could while searching the fridge, and ate the cold food, after, pouring herself a large glass of wine.

Walking over with it back to the living room she drank the thin blood colored liquid, which instantly relaxed her, and took down the stress she faced with work. Her missions grew increasingly harder, the investigations proved unsuccessful, and the man they were trying to capture obviously didn't want to be found.

But she did enjoy it, the secrets, the gossip, and the proudness she would obtain after thwarting someone's plans. And she always knew the government had secrets, and perhaps the same rule applied to everyone. The fact that the mysteries she'd wondered about her whole life could finally be revealed to her, well it was the dream.

If it wasn't for Gold, or so he liked to be called. He teased her agency, mocked the fact that they had not yet been able to capture him yet. But he didn't make it easy. Threats, murders, terrorist attacks, he had eyes all over the country, so she had to remain secretive.

She'd spent months reading, studying, and theorizing where exactly he was hidden, but nothing. The sudden ring of the phone made the brunette drop the pile of papers she'd been observing. She groaned in frustration, and went over to answer the phone quickly.

The immediate masculine voiced greeting signaled her brain to conclude it was Gaston. She didn't feel like talking to him right now, but then again, she never truly did. He was handsome, sure, and she couldn't deny that she didn't feel any kind of attraction towards him. But love wasn't just attraction, is was connection, and there was nothing between them.

She needed him for her cover, her fake personality that she showed to the world. And somehow his wonderstruck eyes couldn't see through her, he saw the outside, the innocent and sweet girlfriend who would listen to him.

But she hated that; she disliked how everything he talked about she would have to pay attention to. How he would never once ask her how he was, but he was a man who loved her, and that was enough of a disguise for her.

"Lacey." He said boldly through the phone, projected his deep voice so loudly it seemed the apartment shook. Her fake name of course, easily believable, but she never revealed her true self. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, before giggling his name squeakily through the phone.

She was grateful he couldn't see through the phone, her bloodshot eyes and stressed mind caused by Gold. And so she "listened" to his day. He told her each and every detail, expecting her complete attention. Every time he would laugh, so would she, and every time his voice would sadden, she'd tell him she was sorry.

Soon she faked a reason for having to leave, and made a kiss sound through the phone. And as she hung up, she slammed the phone on the counter angrily. Running her fingers through her hair she took many breaths to calm herself down.

Pouring herself another full glass of red wine, she approached her elegant green chair, and turned it, so it could overlook Central Park. Of course she loved having all of New York on her doorstep, the ever changing, never-ending city. It was a shame she never had time to explore it.

And at night when the city's atmosphere changed into thick fog and gloomy skies, she would always observe it. She looked at the buildings, which she had to stretch to see, and the bright yellow taxis, which could be seen in even the pitch-black darkness.

And as the city lights shone on her face, making her look paler than ever, her eyes reflecting the glow. Drinking the last of her wine she placed it down on the coffee table, finally deciding to give her tired eyes a rest. Walking into her bedroom with her bare feet feeling cold against the hardwood floors, she exhaled and collapsed on her bed.

Submerging herself in the blankets she rested her head on the soft pillows. And before closing her eyes she thought one last time of Gold, telling herself in her head that she wouldfind him.

Her eyes fluttered shut quickly, as her brain projected thoughts that calmed her mind. And for some hours she could escape her life, watch her troubles fly away until she would awake the next morning.


	2. II

Once beautiful dreams were darkened by the thick layer of nightmares in her thoughts, and when they were fully consumed they flickered rays of darkness through her mind.

She dreamed of rope restricting her arms, her mouth taped shut harshly and her eyes forced to gaze onto the man that stood high in front of her. His shaggy light brown hair contrasted with the jet black suit he wore, the only colour coming from his vibrant lips that glimmered and glistened red and pink. And when he leant down in order to stare into her eyes, his mouth opened, and his heart shattering voice caused her to suddenly awake.

She gasped and shook her own bed. Breathing heavily she swept her hair out of her face and climbed out of her bed. Stumbling out the door, the glittering sun that entered through her window helped to cure the fear. She realized it wasn't night after all, but a sunlit Friday morning, the sunshine seemed to fill her head with new joy.

She looked at the couches, which faced each other, separated slightly by the clear glass table. She remembered the time she'd invited Gaston to her home. It was rare, inviting someone there, she told herself it was for security, but she knew it was the fact that she didn't really know anyone.

She could remember how he'd held her softly like a piece of fragile china, and how he set her down gently. He treated her like a possession, something he had to protect, but she knew she didn't need it. And he called her Lacey Williams, and she told him her lie of a backstory. But her name was Belle French, something he would never know.

Leaving the empty room to itself she walked over tiredly to the bathroom, turning the knob on the shower and letting the bursts of water emerge. Exhaustedly taking off her clothes, Belle walked into the shower, and let the water cleanse her skin, making her feel renewed. As the fluid turned her hair an even darker brown she began to hum herself a tune.

Stepping out from the shower Belle again turned the knob, switching it off and leaving complete silence. She leant over and dried her body with the towel that hung on the wall of the bathroom. Wrapped in her towel, she stepped over to the kitchen, filling the kettle and readying a nice big cup of tea. As the kettle boiled she returned to her bedroom, opening her wardrobe harshly and choosing out her clothes. A white blouse, partially covered by the jet-black blazer, which matched with the dark pencil skirt. Belle took her equipment and put it in her dark leather purse, along with several files and papers. She looked like a typical businesswoman, although the work she did wasn't ordinary.

And when the kettle finished boiling Belle poured the water into the teacup, letting the tea bag infuse as she sipped it. And when her eyes simply glanced at the clock she realized she was late, and carelessly dropped the teacup in panic. She groaned, looking at the partially smashed china below her. She slipped on her high heels and left the cup for when she returned home. Belle left her apartment into the dim light hall, where she walked along to the elevator.

Hearing her every footstep because of her ridiculously loud shoes, she worried someone would awaken in the early light. But Belle continued on anyways, pushing the button for the elevator, as she heard the rickety structure move downwards towards her. And when the doors jolted open she shook at the sight of the woman who appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the woman asked guiltily.

"No, of course not." Belle answered. "I just wasn't expecting to see someone so early."

Her name was Ariel, and her fluorescent red hair made it hard not to notice her, and her bubbly personality made her name imprint in your mind.

"I'm just on my way to work." Belle said smiling.

"I'm off for breakfast with my boyfriend," Ariel said excitedly. She gestured Belle to enter the elevator, and as she moved inside, the doors shut immediately, leaving Belle with her.

"Eric's doing great by the way, we're going for breakfast to celebrate his new job at the harbor, I couldn't be prouder." Ariel told her.

Belle just grinned and prayed she wouldn't ask about her own love life, but she did anyways.

"How's Gaston?" Asked Ariel.

Belle laughed. "Great, work's been stressful so we haven't spent a lot of time together."

"Oh I'm so sorry, you work in the Empire State Building right? I love it there, it's got a nice point to it."

"Yes I suppose it does." Belle answered. There was a strike of silence, the only sound was the awkward elevator music which tensed the mood. And when the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, Belle felt a sense of relief.

They walked out together in the building's lobby, as Ariel waved goodbye to Belle and left to her date, leaving Belle standing on the busy sidewalk of the street. The building wasn't too far from here. She walked in the noisy shoes, the faces of the citizens passing by her, disappearing quickly into the crowds, and she would probably never see any of them again.

The people walked all directions, sometimes stopping in the middle of the crowds, forcing her to move around them and try not to get in anyone's way. And the frantic rush of everyone getting to work early meant an increased pressure in her mind.

She didn't want to think about work, about Gold, and she told herself that this day would slip by gracefully and be forgotten. Perhaps it was her daydreaming state of mind, but she found herself at the Empire State Building's doors quicker than expected.

Inside, she walked over to yet another elevator, but this time making sure there wasn't a soul with her, or watching her. She rummaged around in her bag until she pulled out a card, which she placed in an elevator scanner, confirming her identity and causing the elevator to reveal a new button. She pressed it and felt it move far down underneath the city, and the journey which seemed to last for eons everyday made her realize how far down she went.

And when she finally emerge from the doors she was greeted by the woman, her thick dark hair flowing over her shoulders, making her look innocent, but also dangerous. She had all the power imaginable and Belle had to do whatever she said, for this entire place was run by her, she commanded them all.

"Miss French." Regina smiled. "Come, we've been waiting for you."


	3. III

The underground facility was lit with harsh, blinding light, trying to stand in for the natural rays of the sun that couldn't reach the darkness.

Belle carefully walked through the space, the claustrophobic concrete walls tightened and made the place unsettling, uncomfortable. Ms Mills, with her bright red blazer radiating and her walk structured so carefully, lead Belle for what seemed like miles. And hearing no longer the sirens, the traffic, and the soaring of airplanes always managed to signal her just how far down she was.

Already judging from the look on Mill's face, Belle could tell the meeting was about Gold. She couldn't begin to think of what he'd done now, it was merely unthinkable, the dark hatred inside of him was unpredictable and merciless. And yet like a dense black fog he restricted them, all of their sense's corrupted, unable to comprehend the situation. She was sick and tired of his tricks, his abilities and his strengths. All of which outsmarted her every move.

Finally seeing Regina make a left turn initiated the end of the hallway at long last. As Belle turned the plain concrete faded into walls which hardly presented any colour, due to being covered in technology. Each screen on the walls seemed to be playing something different, cameras all over the country, invading privacy and stalking criminals.

The canopy of thick concrete restricted the light from entering even the smallest crack, and any source of brightness came from the dull lights that hung from the ceiling. Everyone sat down at the desks, observing and reporting anything suspicious, were all dressed in sophisticated black clothing, making the place even darker. Belle's vibrant eyes continued to catch a glimpse at Regina's quick movements, leading her through the never ending maze of rooms. And when the sound of Regina's high heels came to a halt, and the sound of human voices grew closer, she knew they'd arrived.

The long table stretched down the length of the room, each space around it filled with a person, with lifeless eyes, exhausted from the case. These were supposedly the top employees of the agency, organized by Regina to handle the top mission, capturing Gold. Belle carefully took her place, a uncomfortable chair wedged between two others.

"I think you all know why you're here." Regina began boldly, scanning her eyes through ever soul in the room.  
"All of you have been unsuccessful, and I don't want another life's blood to be on your hands. It is our job to ensure the darkness that floods this world is eliminated, no matter what the cost. So I don't want to see another plane crash, a murder or a shooting, I want Gold safely behind bars, pleading for mercy. Mercy that he oh so doesn't deserve."  
Regina began to walk down the sides of the table, observing and judging every person with her threatening eyes.  
"And I realize I've possibly been too hard on you, but that is besides the cost. You are some of the finest people America has to offer, and surely you can beat the darkest. And that's why I think you need to be organized, sufficient and driven."  
Walking towards Belle she placed her hand on her shoulder, taking a deep breath.  
"I have chosen Miss French here to lead all of you, she actually thinks before acting."

Belle almost jumped with shock, of course this would make sense, the reason why everyone was here waiting for her. She needed to step up and ensure Gold's capture, and yet everyone was relying on her. The vividly focused eyes of Agent Blanchard and the determined face of Agent Lucas pressured her leadership, she had a group of smart people here, but she wasn't sure they could beat Gold.  
"Yes, I'm here to ensure the capture of him is done as soon as possible." Belle said boldly, subtlety glaring at Mrs Mills, furious that she didn't tell her sooner.

"So what's your plan?" Asked when of the women so far down the table Belle was unable to identify them.  
"The only way to document his exact location is to draw him to something, we need a pull factor that makes him come to the city."  
"So you're implying we get Gold to come here? What good will that do for the people?"  
"I promise you that if we get him to come here, approximating his location will become far easier." Belle replied.

She pretended she knew what she was doing, but every pupil in the room focused on her every movement, and every ear hearing her every word pressured her.  
"What we need here is strategy, we have a strong group of people in this room, if we all just work together we will surely be able to overcome him."  
"But what about his accomplices? We don't know how many people he has supporting him." Asked a fiery red haired agent.

"Listen, all of you!" Shouted Belle. "I know this won't be easy, I know it's risky and I know it might not be successful. But it's better then standing around and doing nothing, we need to do our best to protect everyone in America, because we can assume everywhere is in danger. What we need is a clever plan, we need to focus everyone on achieving the capture of this disgusting criminal. We need to get the best agents in their best skills working as hard as they can."

She stared at every face in the room which was shocked by her angered speech. She couldn't help it, she was passionate about his capture and couldn't bear the questions from them. Not to mention Ms. Mills, who was the whole reason why she was in this situation.  
"Merida, Mary, Mulan, I want you to take some people to the training centre, we surely need a defensive team against Gold's forces." Belle began.  
"Anna, Ruby, Katherine, I need you to round up a research team, search through forums, tweets, phone calls, whatever you need to do to find anything on Gold."

As the leaders of the specialties rounded up agents, Belle was faced with the little amount of people that remained. "I need you to plan something stealthy, something to draw Gold here, and ensure his capture. I'll be helping you all, because it won't be easy to work against his clever mind."  
"Should we discuss some pull factors?" Asked Agent Swan.  
"Yes. Neal, Elsa, and August will help you. I need to have a word with Ms Mills." Belle said angrily.

She quickly spun her body around and grabbed Regina by the arm, dragging her out of room and into the hallway.  
"Why the hell am I doing this" she asked.  
"Because you clearly demonstrated just there that you are able to lead these people." Regina said confidently.  
"I don't want to be leading a mission to capture a man who has the power to kill me in the blink of an eye."  
"Oh but deep down you do Miss French. You can't hide the fact that you're excited. You are obsessive over his capture and are determined to be the hero of this agency, and if you want to achieve that, show me."


	4. IV

Belle looked deep into Regina's eyes, which were strong, and confident, much like her personality itself. The scar sliced over her blood red lip was something she never spoke about, never acknowledged. And even though Belle had known her for a few years, she still felt as if they had just met, for Ms Mills never even bothered to remember her.

Belle however, remembered every second of their time together, majorly because of the icy cold feeling Regina's aura gave her,the darkness inside that she hid behind a smile. And sometimes Belle wondered if it was even worth hunting Gold, when she had an even more evil woman right in front of her. She couldn't tell Regina's motives, her feelings, or her past, she hid it all behind a sarcastic smile.

Making sure she was giving the angriest of faces possible, Belle looked deep into Regina's eyes, showing her hatred for her actions.

"I don't care about your reasons for choosing me, what I care is why you can't step up and do the job yourself." Belle snapped.

Regina let out a laugh, followed by that signature grin of hers, which further revealed the scar sliced over her lip.

"Gold isn't the only one of our problems right now, Miss French, do you really think there aren't other disasters in this country that need our assistance? Seems rather selfish, doesn't it Belle? You're just further proving my point, you want that man behind bars, you want that victory. And that's why I chose you, be the strong woman Belle, and get that man locked down here, where I can finish him off."

Belle stepped backwards cautiously.

"What the hell are you talking about. You want to kill him? Have you ever considered a trial?" Belle asked.

"This division of the United States government has full power to kill anyone who may cause danger. But I want to be the one to do it." Regina snapped.

"And you like that? Ms Mills, I think you're hiding something behind that smug face of yours. You know Gold, don't you." Belle said fiercely.

"You don't know me." Regina whispered. "You don't know the paths I had to cross to get where I am today, the sacrifices I had to make."

"But you still haven't answered my question. Because if you know anything about this man then you must step up and reveal, for the safety of this country."

"All I know." Whispered Regina. "Is that bastard belongs in a cage."

She swiftly turned her body around and began walking down the hall, presumably to torment and threaten more people.

"Miss French." Regina said, quickly turning her head just for a glimpse of Belle's worried face. "I'll be back in a few hours, and I expect to see a plan."

As the sound of Regina's stomping heels faded until the only sound was of her heavy breath, Belle spun her body around and tried to forget the conversation. At this point she didn't feel like she could trust anyone, not even the woman leading her. It's not like she had anyone to give her trust to anyways. She could remember the eyes of her father, the icy blue glare that still flashed through her mind. He had never approved of her move to the city, he knew she was lying, but she didn't tell him anything. The phone number deleted, the bond snapped the moment her car advanced away from their blue bungalow house in Iowa. The heart was shattered now, and Belle had no time to rebuild it, nor the interest. Quickly escaping her treacherous thoughts, she shook her head and returned to her reality.

Belle walked back into the conference room,finding several of the agents heavily invested in the piles of papers that scattered across the table.

"Everything all right in here?" she asked as the frustrated looking eyes of the agents flipped up to view her.

"We're unsure of anything, Elsa's trying to browse through some records to determine his mindset." Emma replied.

"Alright, let me know if there's anything I can do, I'm going to check on the others."

Leaving the view of their tired eyes,

Belle walked out of the room and made her way to the training centre. She felt somewhat cruel, watching these agents work as hard as they could whilst she just observed, however she had her own issues to worry about. The centre was brightly lit, and Belle could observe the sweating foreheads of the several scared faces of the fighters. She watched them aim bows and arrows,fire guns, and practice battle combat. Their hardworking responses to the task impressed her, she felt relieved that a powerful group of people were ready to take on anything. The large amount of agents in the office were rummaging through papers and typing away quickly on the computers sat on the hardwood desks.

The woman at the front of the many rows of desks attracted Belle's attention, she looked like there was frustration and desperation behind her straight face. She looked up at Belle swiftly noticing Belle already staring down at her.

"I'm sorry," Belle said embarrassed "You just look like you need a break."

"It's only just begun, there's just a lot to search through." Said the agent. "We found a phone call Gold made to someone closeby, we assume it's important, just trying to trace the other side."

"And it was that easy, how'd you find it so quickly?"

"His name was mentioned so many times in the recording, and the phone call was around a half hour long. The woman he spoke with, he never mentioned her name."

"Could she be an accomplice?" Belle asked.

The agent shrugged. "It's uncertain,but Katherine's going through the entire call, we presume it's about something important."

"Okay, I'll check back later." Belle said as she began to turn away.

"Wait!" Called the agent as she stepped up from her chair and faced Belle.

"I just wanted to say how brave I think it is of you to lead us, I can tell with your help we'll be able to finish this."

Belle blushed, "Thank you, I'm doing my best. I'm just thankful that all of you seem to know what you're doing."

"I'm Ruby by the way, I don't think we've really formally met."

"No, I don't think we have. I'm Belle." She replied, shaking Ruby's hand.

"Do you ever want to get a coffee or something? I know it's hard to make friends in a job like this, but maybe it'll do you some good."

Belle smiled. "Of course, I'm apartment 18c in Cosmo Towers, it's just some blocks down from here."

"Great, I'll see stop by sometime." Ruby replied.

Ruby turned around as her red streaked hair flowed with her, one again returning to stare at the screen of the dull computer.

"The computer found a match for the other end of the phone call." Ruby said shocked. "It was a phone inside a home in Brooklyn,under the name of Mills."


	5. V

Belle's mind sometimes dozed off, she would lose herself in the dreams her mind conjured, sometimes she wished her reality existed much like they did. Everything was happier in her head, she could create anything she wanted, she had all the power, and yet sometimes her presence in the real world would get drowned her thoughts. But a single word brought her out of her daydream, spoken from the blood red lips of Agent Lucas. Mills.

Her blood boiled in her veins, her beautiful thoughts were suddenly replaced by the frustration and terror that boomed from just the single word. She knew it, that smirk Regina gave her, the zipper over her mouth that held back the sea of lies she stored within, it was all an act - all of it. She couldn't even believe how such a horror had made her way to a leader of an organization that was meant to bring good. But she kept secrets from them, leading them into suicide by stopping a man she already knew. What better way to kill of them than to lure them into a trap.

She could bet Regina was reporting everything to him right now, leaking the secrets of the plans to his greedy ears. If she had anything to do with the dozens of innocent people murdered by the hands of that man, then it's be best she was locked away from everything she loved. And everyone.

Regina hardly mentioned her family, Belle only knew that she'd gotten married to a dashing British man from Nottingham who swept her off her feet. The only time she would spend discussing him was when she would brag about how great he was. They had a baby or two in the past, whom she never spoke of either. Practically every detail of her life was kept inside once she entered the facility. And yet that seemed suspicious, an unknown backstory, a mysterious phone call, it was all adding up.

"Do you mean to say." Belle said,breathing heavily. "That our very own Regina Mills is in contact with that beast."

"Not necessarily, anyone could have the same last name, maybe it's safe we go through her files, it's not a good idea to get ahead of ourselves." Ruby reminded her.

Quickly typing away and occasionally clicking the mouse, Ruby searched through the records kept.

"Nothing, no information on her. I suppose she isn't required to have it in our access if she's more powerful than us."

"But this is just a small division,surely the higher groups of the government know about her, she wouldn't have gotten the job otherwise." Belle added.

"Well maybe, those higher groups do know. Wouldn't it be the perfect plan? What if Gold is nothing more than a publicity stunt."

"Or a way to get us all killed." Belle said angrily. "Keep searching that phone call, I want to know every word spoken, I think I need to have a word with Ms Mills."

Abruptly leaving the office, Belle stormed angrily through the halls, determined to get that she-devil in her sights. Speeding up her pace as much as she could, she advanced through every turn the place had to offer. The dim lights flickered every so often, bringing even less light into the place. Her heels stomped loudly on the floor as she walked, heading for the woman's office. It didn't seem luxurious, just another turn in the maze, but behind the door was an expensive room fitted with leather furniture and minimalist art. Turning the knob of the door quickly, Belle barged inside, the eyes of Regina Mills flickering up as she saw her.

"Excuse me Miss French, but have you ever heard of knocking? I think it's highly inappropriate to enter in such a manner."

"Don't you think it's more inappropriate backstabbing this agency?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a mysterious phone call you made to Gold. I'm talking about your data hidden from our computers. Shall I go on?"

"I suggest you don't make such accusations without any compelling evidence. Your mother really did raise an unmannered little bitch didn't she?"

Belle quickly pulled her revolver from her purse, loading it and aiming the tip right at the woman.

"What, am I meant to be afraid?"

"Don't test me." Belle said angrily.

"You really do jump to conclusions don't you? Have you considered possibly asking me before accusing me?"

"Then speak."

Regina smirked. "I haven't been in contact with Gold, I never called him."

"Where do you live Miss Mills?" Belle asked.

"The upper east side, dear. And this is important because?"

"The call was made from someone in the Brooklyn area, under the name of Mills.

Regina froze, looking panicked and afraid. "No, it's her."

"Who?"

"My mother. Cora Mills."

Regina gestured Belle to take a seat and once they were eye to eye, she took a deep breath.

"I was born in Brooklyn in 1980. My mother was a selfish woman, she wanted me to be just like her. Whether that was forcing me to be proper, or controlling what I wore, I was shaping into being just like her. But - I didn't want to be like her. If you met her you would understand, she had an intimidating atmosphere, a devious twinkle in her eye, and she is honestly the most horrible woman I have ever encountered."

"And this somehow connects to Gold?"

"My father died shortly before I moved out of the home, they ruled it as a suicide. I think it was her. She had the same expressionless face when he died, she didn't really care. She never had compassion towards anyone. Except one man, he somehow could make her smile, unlike anyone I've ever seen. He was a short, handsome man, a tidy suit and cane accompanied his dapper look. He was a gentlemen, truly. But I never knew his name."

"So you are implying that man was Gold?" Belle asked.

"Hard to tell. There are a lot of men in this world Miss French."

"Cut it with the sarcasm. I think it's best if you just try your best to be kind to people, because you're gong to look really suspicious."

"By providing you with information on my mother? I'm sure we'll send some people out there soon, and they can question that bitch."

"I wouldn't for a second think you're safe, because in my eyes you still have a lot to tell." Belle said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to trying to save this country, not destroying it."


	6. VI

"So...are you still going to kill me?" Regina said smugly as Belle glared into her eyes.  
"I think when your true story is uncovered the rest will kill you for me." Belle replied.  
Chuckling, Regina stepped up from her chair and slowly walked over to look into the brunette's eyes.

"I told you all I know, everything I can. Maybe instead of pressuring me you should be focused on pressuring my mother."  
"And how do I know you're not setting me up? What if I walk right into your mother's house and she's there ready to kill me."  
"Miss French, as much as I would love that, I think it's best you stay out of this one. What about that entire group that's been practicing at the training centre? Wouldn't they love to actually do something instead of being under your control?"  
"Funny how you present me as a villain when I literally only knew I was leading this mission today. Regina, I think it's best you take a good look in the mirror and reflect upon yourself. I don't care what your mother did to you, I don't care about your 'issues'. What I care about is that you do what's best for everyone."  
"And I assume that means dying? Belle it's funny how you think you could get away with it if you shot me right here, right now. Besides, we all know you can't do it, that gun is just for show, just a pathetic way of you trying to convince yourself you're a strong person."

With the words echoing in her mind, and her hands still desperately holding the gun, Belle gave up. It wasn't worth it, anyways. Spending time trying to get information out of this woman was a waste, she was going to plan action for the next day, and then she was going home. In fact she was going to allow everyone to go home. To take a break, to prepare, and to reflect. The last thing they needed right now was to be trapped down here, training for a possible suicide, they needed to get out of the adrenaline, and think. She decided to stick her focus onto Cora, if the man she loved was Gold, then it was about time she shared her story. Gold hadn't struck in days, which seemed unlike him, but Belle concluded that he was planning something worse than ever, too much was at hand, too much at risk.

Lowering the gun and placing it back in her purse, Belle faked a smile at the woman's face.  
"Goodbye, Regina. I think it's best everyone goes home now, they've earned it. And I hope you sit here in sorrow and regret, and in angst of what's coming for you." Belle told her.  
"You don't scare me, Miss French. I hope you know that."  
"You shouldn't be afraid of me, you should be afraid of what I can do."

Leaving Regina with that sinister smirk on her face, Belle walked towards the door, not looking back at Regina for even a glimpse. Advancing through the labyrinth of hallways once again, she made her way towards the training centre. Even viewing from far above, she could still see the sweaty, worn out faces of every single one of the agents. There were all sorts of practices, Agent Blanchard was firing arrows, while others were being taught hand to hand combat, and even using ridiculously large rifles. As she pulled the door open carefully and began walking down the steps, the sounds of clashing swords and heavy breaths stopped. The agents all stopped in respect upon seeing her, some even saluting. Awkwardly sweeping her hair out of her face, Belle made her way over to Agent Blanchard.

"Why is everyone saluting like I'm some sort of cadet?"  
"You're leading us, Agent French. You're this country's salvation, and thus you deserve our respect."  
"But I didn't ask for this, how am I supposed to lead you when I'm afraid."  
"Don't think of it as being on your own, we're all here, ready."

"Well I'm glad you are." Belle sad raising her voice.  
"In fact, I have a mission for all of you. Tomorrow morning I need you to go investigate Cora Mills. She lives in Brooklyn, and she may have some connection with Gold, therefore making her a threat. That's why I need a squad of you to accompany me there so we can question her. In exchange for that on your Saturday morning, you all have permission to leave now, early. Go home, enjoy your evening, and make sure you're prepared at dawn."

The piles of agents quickly flooded out of the room, dropping their weapons and enjoying the burst of good news. Only a few remained, picking up the piles of arrows and guns that scattered over the surface.  
"All of you, go home. I can take care of this." Belle said.  
Smiles on their faces aimed at Belle looked relieved and joyous,as they too followed out the rest.  
"Tell the other units that they can go too, they all deserve it." Belle called to them, just before they stepped out the door. It slammed loudly, and left behind an echo through the room. She was alone.

Bending over her back several times, clutching the arrows and carefully lifting the guns, Belle retrieved the weapons. They were all locked inside a safe bigger than Belle's apartment, carefully locked away with the quick scan of her card. The only sound left was the humming of the lights which hung loosely from the high ceilings, dimly lighting the room. And she was happy to hear the sound slowly fading as she left the centre, closing the door and abandoning the room. The rapid groups of eager agents stormed through the halls, desperate to enter the outside world once again.

And Belle followed, lightly advancing towards the exit of the base, being careful not to lose her way. Reaching the row of elevators leading back to ground level, she entered and felt it rising back to the surface. Finally arriving back into civilization, she stepped out of the machine, looking like an ordinary woman who just left a busy day at work.

The clomping of her high heels grew louder on the marble floors in the lobby, and the smiling faces of secretaries seemed desperate to brighten her mood, but they couldn't. As she left the building back into the busy streets, she wanted to just take one of the bright yellow taxis back to her apartment, but she urged herself that some fresh air would do her good. The street looked the same as usual, same people on the sidewalk trying to sell magazines and same frustrated faces of tired businessmen. The thousands of tourists flashed their cameras at any given building, shocked at the frightening skyscrapers which towered over them. She tried to increase her pace as much as possible, trying to ensure a fast return to her home, where she could pour herself a large glass of wine and settle down.

And once her feet stepped inside the building, she quickly made her way over to the elevator, this time going up. Leaning her back against the wall of the elevator, she exhaled deeply, as the number of her floor grew increasingly closer. And it halted to a stop suddenly, causing her body to shift as the doors slid open and revealed the hallway. She walked down it, making her way to her apartment. Her body turned left and her eyes switched from looking ahead, to gazing at the key whole. But she didn't need her key, the door was open.


	7. VII

Her first instinct was to panic. She stood there, frozen in her own terror of thoughts, trying to explain the situation. Was it possible that she had left the door open by accident before she left that morning? That seemed the most plausible answer, but something told her that things weren't that simple, they never were.

Her second instinct was to immediately pull out her revolver once again, the second time she'd had to use it today. She clutched it desperately in her hands as her vibrant blue eyes flickered down once again at the rusty silver door knob. It seemed to call for her to push the door open, to see what lay behind it. She tried not to, but she couldn't help but be eager to just put her predictions to rest. And she did quickly with the simple push of the doorknob.

The apartment was unrecognizable, the delicate, fragile china in the kitchen was all spilled out and broken in the floor. The furniture was turned sideways, the drawers were all pulled out, looking as if someone had desperately scurried through them in hopes to find someone. She couldn't begin to think of what that could be. She checked her jewellery box, her wallets, but nothing was missing at all. She began to wonder if there was no motive at all, if this was just to threaten her. Maybe he knew she was leading the mission now, she didn't know how, but somehow this had Gold's fingerprints all over it. She searched through the piles of broken glass and shredded papers to try and find any trace of evidence. And then the corner of her eye spotted it, she hardly ever looked in that direction, but the thin piece of paper lying carefully on the kitchen counter caused her pupils to widen.

It wasn't hers, that was immediately obvious from the colour of it. The paper was a sickening red, tinted like blood, seemed to be chosen to be threatening and intimidating. She arose from the mess and carefully walked over to the counter, hearing her high heels shattering the pieces of china spread on the hardwood floors. But she didn't care at this point, the only thing she cared for was whatever threat awaited on the paper. She grasped it quickly, picking it up and unfolding it.

"I await your arrival"

She froze upon reading the sentence, it was a threat. It was deliberately placed there, along with the mess, to do nothing but intimidate and frighten her. The only thing that frightened her was the fact that Gold knew where she was, that immediately made this place unsafe, she hardly ever told anyone where she lived.

He somehow knew she'd started to lead the mission to his capture. He knew quickly, vividly, it didn't make sense. She didn't understand, but his mind was so twisted and dark that even the thought of it was too much. He was obviously trying to make a statement, but she tried not to fear him,or what he could do. What would he want with her, anyways? To hold her as a hostage? It puzzled her, she never considered herself important, and hoped she wouldn't become a piece of his chess game. Her apartment was securely enforced to not be easily traceable, as was everyone's homes in the agency. The technology he must of had was obviously impossibly brilliant, or maybe it didn't need to be. She traced her thoughts back to her original point, her address was hardly ever shared.. But today she did share it, she tried to remember to who, the blurred events of the monotonous day seemed to try to connect like a puzzle, and she remembered. Ruby.

It all made sense now, she knew where she lived. The whole idea of going out for a night together must've just been a cruel joke to obtain her information. And the colour of the paper, too. It was a sinister crimson, almost seemed to be put there to cause her to connect the dots.

She didn't know why she'd given it to her, her constant whereabouts fixed into Ruby's mind. Perhaps it was the way Ruby looked at her with those dazzling eyes, or the way her joyous voice seemed to flow through her ears. Or maybe it was the idea that perhaps she could've actually made a friend, someone who could've actually been there for her. And she watched that idea get crushed right in front of her eyes once the connection was made. She must've been working for him, leaking the agency's secrets directly into his ears. It sickened her, disgusted her, that someone who'd appeared to be so loyal and dedicated to the agency would be backstabbing it.  
Belle tried to think of her next move, whether to contact Regina straight away, or to sort through this herself. Of course the day she needed Regina's help most was the day she'd gotten into dispute with her. But she forced herself to swiftly pick up the phone from the kitchen counter and dial Regina's number, whatever happened between them needed to be put aside for the moment, as this was urgent. Her impatience grew stronger as the sinister sound of the phone ringing kept going with no answer.

But the sound soon paused, and the sound of Regina's voice shot out of the phone and into her ears.  
"Ah, Miss French. Didn't take you too long to decide to apologize did it?"  
Belle frowned angrily as she frustratedly clenched her fist.  
"Actually, I'm calling for a favour."  
"Well, I do somewhat remember you accusing me of being a double agent, threatening to destroy me, and holding a gun up to my head just an hour ago."  
"Regina, what I have to say has nothing to do with me."  
"Oh, well then I'm intrigued, do tell."  
"My apartment-"  
"I though this story had nothing to do with you, Miss French."  
Belle sighed. "What's more important is that my home was ransacked, completely torn apart and destroyed, a note was on my counter, crimson red, threatening to abduct me. And there's only one person I told my address to today, Ruby. I think she's in league with Gold."

Regina paused. "Belle, that doesn't make any sense, Miss Lucas is a prized part of her department. She's worked her efficiently for the past four years, seems unlikely doesn't it?"  
"But maybe it's best to get her into questioning. All I ask is that you get her into questioning for me tomorrow, at the police station, I'll visit her first thing in the morning and try to get anything out of her. Trust me on this one, I know what I'm doing."  
"Well maybe this is your chance to show your authority, and I do love to see you fail. I'll send a squad down to her apartment, they'll have her ready for you by dawn."  
"Thank you, but they'd better be on time, I have to go interrogate your mother afterwards."  
Regina chuckled. "Good luck." And she was quickly gone, disappearing off of the phone line and leaving Belle in silence. Without thinking too much of the next day, and trying to put this one behind her, Belle left to her bedroom, the bed thankfully in tact, although the sheets were messily spread. But she was too exhausted to fix any of it, and instead collapsed onto the mattress and felt herself falling asleep speedily. It was early, she hadn't eaten, she hadn't even poured herself a glass of wine, but her body needed to rest, to revive. For tomorrow her busy day awaited, and she decided to tackle it with all the energy she could get.


	8. VIII

She could feel herself slowly awakening, her eyes were trying hard to open but she vigorously kept them shut, attempting to fall back into slumber. For once her icy blue eyes fluttered open again, it was difficult for her to go back to sleep. But unfortunately, her eyes opened and she was exposed to the room around her. Everything from the night before came back to her, the destructed apartment, the phone call, and the fact that she soon would have to visit the police station. Her eyes rotated to view the glowing digital clock that rested on her bedside table. It was 7:15 a.m, hardly giving her any time to get ready before she made her way to the interrogation. She swept the duvet off her body, feeling it be harmed by the coldness of the room. She arose from the bed and stretched her arms lightly, yawning loudly as she tried to stay awake. Her feet were prepared to step on anything that had been knocked on to the floor the night before, but they were met with nothing. She glanced down at the carpet, seeing it absolutely spotless, viewing the rest of the room, it to had been tidied with care.

Emerging from the bedroom and out into the open plan living area, her eyes were greeted by a clean space. The china that had been broken on the floor was no where to be seen, the furniture had been delicately turned upright and arranged back to where it was before. Every chip of glass, and every piece of damage had all been cleared, fixed, as if the events of the night before had vanished. It was sinister, and seemed to frighten her even more than the original event. The person who's done this had obviously returned to rid the place of any damage. She tried to think of what would happen now, the police would come and she'd have to tell them a completely unrealistic story. The mind of this person was obviously smarter than she was. And than the name came back in an echo through her mind, Ruby. The note, the arrest. She was meant to be seeing the woman at the station in an hour, to interrogate her. But how would Ruby have left the custody in the middle of the night and come back here? Maybe She had gotten this all wrong, maybe suspected Ruby was a mistake. What if she was framed?

She walked over to the kitchen counter once again, finding the red note lying there. But something was different, something that caused her heart to increase its beat rapidly. The writing was different, it was in the same jet black marker, but the text changed.

"You're welcome."

She examined the note, it was the exact same as before, everything about it, the edges cut straightly and finely, the shade of red, and even the style of writing. It was difficult to comprehend the situation, as her fear seemed to overtake her. Someone had forced an entry, tidied every corner of the apartment, left a note, and snuck out without her noticing. They had played her, they were messing with her mind. Maybe Ruby was innocent after all, maybe it being her was too obvious. There was obviously a great deal of malevolence inside the person's mind, with the way they structured their plans to have such a great impact on the person. Belle didn't care about the damage, it was all gone now anyways, nor did she care for the motive. The only thing she focused her anger on was whoever did this, whether it was Gold, one of his accomplices, or someone entirely different.

She decided it was best to get Ruby out of the cold jail cell she was inside right now, releasing her from her impasse of thoughts which would easily consume her. Belle quickly retreated to her bedroom and toke a navy blue dress out of her closet, continuously checking the time as she quickly put it on. Her hair was a complete mess, so she decided to tightly tie it into a thick ponytail which flowed down her back. Her makeup was old from the day before, as she was too exhausted the night before to even think about taking it off. So she quickly wiped the smudged eye liner off, and continued to wash off her considered imperfections, until she was left with a barren face. There wasn't a tint of eyeliner, nor a dab of blush, her face was vulnerable, and she felt exposed to the people she assumed would judge her. And yet she felt herself feeling carefree, somewhat powerful, as she swooped up her high heels off the ground and quickly put them on, grabbing her purse and collecting her items. And so she confidently made her way towards the door, and opening the door made her jump upon seeing his face.

"Sorry did I startle you?" he said with a smirk. She instantly knew what she had to do every time she saw him, fake a smile and gaze into his eyes that she had no attraction for, and to pretend she cared for him, loved him. It was Gaston again, I suppose he couldn't bare the idea of not speaking to her since Thursday evening. This was a lot like him, stopping by without warning, not considerate that she may actually have a life outside of him. And she did have a life without him, in fact her life with him was nothing but downright lies. She had no feeling of love towards him, even his pretty face meant nothing to her, for he was arrogant, inconsiderate and judgemental. He never let her do the talking, he always felt as if he needed to protect her, like she was a fragile piece of china that would suffer from a single blow. But he was basically her cover, an alibi that would ease her way out of any suspicion . He did the usual thing he would do upon greeting her, place his hands on the sides of her head and gently kiss her cheek.

He looked puzzled as he glanced up and down every inch of her face.

"No makeup today?" he asked surprisingly. The mere tone of his voice made her blood boil in her veins, the way he projected his views of how she should look.

"No, I'm off out for the day anyways." Before he could reply with any sort of questioning of where she was going, who with and when, she quickly gave him a passionate kiss back on the cheek.

"Perhaps you'd like to get dinner tonight? My father has reservations for us at The Lotus at 8:00, I'd love if we could arrive together."

It was so typical of him to arrange something without her permission, assuming she was free all evening. but maybe that's what she needed, after all, her police station meeting was preceded by interrogation of Cora. Perhaps it was best to have some time to relax, even if every grin was fake and every giggle was forced.

"I'd love to." she responded quickly, as if it was a simple answer. "I'll meet you there."

"Great. Now, let me walk you to a taxi-"

"No, don't worry love, I'll be quite alright getting down there on my own, I'm in quite a hurry."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Do you need anything for the dinner?"

"Maybe you could bring me my pearl necklace? It's too formal for my day but definitely alright for The Lotus."

"Okay," Gaston said "I know where you keep your spare key to your place, so I'll bring it to you at eight."


	9. IX

It took her a moment to comprehend the situation. She was advancing down  
the hall when suddenly the pieces came together and she froze in her tracks. She visualized it in her mind, the spare key hidden typically under the plant in front of her door. Had she told Gaston about it? She tried to think as to whether she had. But their memories together weren't important to her, so she couldn't get a glimpse of anything. She decided not to overthink it, just because Gaston know where a spare key to her house was didn't mean he broke in last night. The simple knowledge of the key didn't mean he was in leagues with an infamous criminal. After all, Gaston was the kindest man she knew, innocent and sweet, not even capable of devious acts.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he noticed her pausing.  
She swiftly rotated her body,  
"No, I just forgot I say it I love you."  
"I love you, too." He replied. "See you tonight."  
She'd just blasted another lie right into his ears, an illusion that she loved him with all her affection. But even if she gazed her hardest into his sapphire eyes, there was no chemistry, the love was one sided.

She began walking again, not looking back at him, only looking ahead. She prepared herself for the guilt she'd face when she'd tell Ruby that her spending the night in a cell was unnecessary. That her being arrested was nothing but a terrible accusation on Belle's part. Maybe she could make it up to her, invite her out sometime, although it was obviously very unlikely that she would say yes.

She felt guilty. This whole situation after all was her fault. She'd chosen this job, she'd stupidly kept the spare key to her apartment. There wasn't any excuse, she had no alibi. When she showed her face in the police department she would have to explain her colossal mistake, except all consequences.

She soon found herself at the end of the hallway, glancing in the corner of her eye and still seeing Gaston ensuring she could safely enter the elevator. He had to of course, for he wasn't sure he was capable of pressing a couple buttons and stepping into the elevator all on her own. She was thankfully greeted with no one inside the elevator when its doors opened. She needn't talk to anyone, or pretend that she was off to some art museum or some any other fake place. And so she stepped inside. She was left alone inside of it for the glorious minute or so that it toke to lower down into the building's lobby. She had no eyes viewing her, and no ears hearing her every breath. She'd always liked being alone best, she after all lived with no company, never had a wide group of friends, and contacting her family was basically out of the question.

Before she could carry on with her train of thoughts, the elevator abruptly opened its doors and revealed the ground floor of the building. She prepared herself for the sudden booming sounds of New York City that would enter her ears once she opened the doors. And she was as usual met with just that, not even able to think from the sounds echoing through her head. The police cars racing down the roads, their sirens loudly indicating danger. The loud and uninteresting gossip that was spoken by the casual civilians strolling through the city. And most of all, the cars using their horns at every given point, showing their cowardice by hiding behind their windshields. She stepped off of the sidewalk slightly and signalled for one of the many taxis that awaited for business. One almost immediately shifted into the space where she stood, the door of the car being so close she could almost feel it. The door of the bright yellow taxi creaked as she opened it and say inside, the man at the driver's seat greeting her with a smile.

"Where are you off to today ma'am?" He asked politely. He was obviously hoping for it to be far away, as he charged her for every metre he drove.  
"Just to New York Police Department, thank you."  
"And what business do you have there?" He asked.  
"What business to you have questioning me and violating my privacy?" She replied.

He didn't say a word. Instead he looked towards the traffic, and carefully joined the taxi into the line of cars that stretched through every corner of the city. She supposed her snappy little comment had shut him up, and she could avoid any further conversation. He drove unsteadily, occasionally jolting the car with his driving, making her feel uneasy. But nonetheless she sat back and relaxed in the ripped leather seats of the vehicle, looking out the fogged up windows and viewing the daily lives of citizens enjoying a day of shopping. She watched them exchange smiles with their loved ones, and occasionally saw people softly kiss the lips of their significant others. She tensed up inside, and felt herself looking away from her window. She felt jealous, envious of the people who could enjoy their day with the people they loved. Sometimes she didn't like being alone, she sort of found a liking towards the warm aura that some people had, the way some people could make her feel safe and sound.

The taxi jolted suddenly as it parked crookedly outside the building.  
"That's fifteen dollars ma'am." He said, only looking at her through the rear view mirror. She pulled the money from her purse and placed it onto his held out palm.  
"Thank you." She smiled as she quickly exited the vehicle, slamming the door behind her. He drove off incredibly quickly, not looking back at her for even a second. She liked to think that he'd drove off in embarrassment.

Approaching the police building professionally, she prepared herself for the worst. With the gentle pull of a glass door and a couple footsteps forward, Belle was faced directly in front of a man dressed smartly in a dapper suit, his face dressed with an emotionless frown. She rummaged through her purse in search of her ID card, which should allow her to enter the station with no problem whatsoever. When she finally founded it and passed it to the man, he generously looked at her face to ensure she hadn't somehow taken it from someone else.

"Miss French?" he asked with a monotonous tone.

"Yes, I'm here to see Ruby Lucas?" she replied nervously as he didn't reply.

He stepped away from the desk and gestured her to follow as her walked over to a steel door that looked as if it could protect even the hardest of forces. The strong reinforcements contrasted with the petit body of Ruby that was revealed once he opened the door. She was sat down on an uncomfortable looking bench that stretched down the width of the jail cell. Her hair was messily presented in frizzles that sprung off of her head. Her eyes were lifeless and she opened them suddenly, revealing bloodshot scleras, and darkened pupils that looked right through her. The man left the two in privacy, as he stood at the back of the door. I suppose he assumed Ruby was some sort of dangerous implosive, that she needed constant watch. It was all Belle's fault, she knew nothing she would say could stop Ruby's anger.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I know it wasn't you, I was mistaken. It was someone else, that I know."

Ruby stood up, walking over to Belle and looking her right in the eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes somehow managed to look malevolent. Belle could feel the tension. And with the quick movement of Ruby's arm, Belle's face was slapped ferociously by the palm of Ruby's hand, the clash sending her to the cold cell floor hastily.


	10. X

The transition was sudden, her mind couldn't quite comprehend how one moment she'd been peacefully looking into the eyes of Ruby Lucas, and the next being shoved to the cold floor. It was an unexpected manoeuvre, her warm palm hitting Belle's face with such force that she fell directly onto the ground. Her first reaction was the pain she felt in her left shoulder, it ached harshly from the damage it had experienced. But she didn't let it hold her back, she wouldn't let herself lie defeated below Ruby. She wanted to get back up, show her who had the upper hand. And she did, she quickly got back on her feet before the woman had time to react. She clenched her fist tightly, using it to punch Ruby stridently, feeling the reserved energy transfer through her fist and hit the side of Ruby's face. Ruby responded quickly, trying to desperately fight back, she swung a punch at Belle with great force, but missed as Belle speedily ducked under it. Twisting her arm back, Belle pushed Ruby with all her might against the wall, clenching her wrists and pinning her against it. She struggled to keep ahold of her due to Ruby's determination to escape the grip of Belle's hands, but she eventually gave up. She looked discouraged and embarrassed, her eyes gushed waterfalls of tears as she cried quietly, trying to look strong and like she hadn't been defeated. Belle felt sympathetic, but continued to pin her against the wall in fear of a trick.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just don't understand." Ruby said, barely able to get the words out because of the cries she released. Belle let go of Ruby's wrists, sighing loudly as she walked over to the opposite cell wall and leaned her back against it.

"You are innocent, trust me. I can't imagine the feeling of being arrested when you know you've done no harm. But someone broke into my apartment yesterday. Hardly anyone knows where I live. Someone completely ransacked it and left behind a note in red. It was your name that I associated with the colour, and the fact that I told you where I lived that day and-"

"Why would you tell me where you lived anyways?" Ruby interrupted.

Belle looked up at her, she seemed more settled, her eyes were started to cleanse themselves back to whiteness and her tears had stopped their stream. She still managed to look beautiful, her hair was obviously slept on, and looked like she hadn't styled it in weeks. The brunette curls swept over the left side of her face, and they flowed down her shoulders, resting against the dark leather jacket that seemed like a desperate way to keep warm in the coldness. Just one night in this place had already impacted her, Belle assumed she'd never experienced anything like this in her life. She was obviously a good girl, she had no hints of a rebellious attitude, and her innocence easily shone. She seemed utterly unaware of the horrors of the world, like she'd been kept naive by some parents who wanted to raise a perfect daughter. And somehow she was as close as Belle could imagine to perfection, she was absolutely beautiful.

"I don't know why I told you." Belle answered. "But I know it wasn't you. Because when I awoke, the place was put back together again, so you couldn't have done it, because you were right here."

"Then who do you think it was?"

That would be difficult to answer, as Belle went through the many people she knew and they all had reasoning. In her mind no one was innocent in this, it could be Regina, Gold, or even Cora. The possibilities seemed endless. She theorized and interrogated everyone mentally, trying to fit the pieces together but unable to come to a verdict.

"I don't know who it was, I'm guessing some kind of accomplice to Gold. Or it was himself, I honestly have no clue."

"I guess that shows signs that it was a good cover up, doesn't it? When they came to take me away they told me a team was going to your apartment the next day to check for any DNA."

"Another thing Regina didn't tell me, great." Belle sighed. She glanced at the clock in the cell, realizing that it was nearly time to meet with the rest of the team and go interrogate Cora. She was unsure what to do now, she hoped Ruby had realized Belle's mistake and quickly put it behind her. But her feelings weren't obvious, and Belle tried her best to interpret them.

"I have to go on a work mission soon, so I'd better go talk to the guy outside about getting you out of here. And don't worry, I won't tell him about what just happened."

She left the cell quickly before Ruby could respond, sealing the door again behind her. The man waited by the door, she hoped he hadn't heard the ferocious fight she'd had just moments before. But his face was expressionless and frozen, she had no way of telling whether he'd heard it.

"Excuse me?" She asked. He tilted his head down to view her in the eyes, almost taunting her height compared to his six foot body. He didn't respond, but she assumed he wanted her to continue with her sentence.

"The woman in there, Ruby Lucas, she was arrested on my call and it turns out my accusations were false, and I'm prepared to fight for her release. My apartment was broken into again once she'd be apprehended, so unless she somehow escaped this well guarded department, I assume she's innocent."

"I will let her go. The investigation is underway and we will be prepared to return her to that cell if we find significant evidence."

"Well I hope you're prepared for it to be someone else." Belle responded.

The man stayed quiet and opened the cell, speaking to Ruby for a few moments before stepping aside and letting her go. She seemed relieved to finally be in an open space, and her first movement was directly towards Belle as she pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Thank you." She whispered delicately as she slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Belle smiled as she directed Ruby to the door. They walked forward together, leaving the emotionless faces of the guards and the cold cell floors behind them. Their eyes were exposed to the sudden brightness of the morning, as the sun shined through the white silk clouds that floated above them.

Ruby signaled a taxi as one quickly pulled over and unlocked its doors.  
"I'll see you at work at Monday, hope everything goes okay with Cora." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, I'm again so sorry for everything. Maybe you'd still like to go get a drink sometime?"

"I'd love to." Ruby replied as she climbed in the car. The taxi soon drove off quickly and left Belle standing alone on the sidewalk, her hair gently blowing in the dawn's wind. The sudden ring of her cellphone left a shock running through her body. She trembled slightly as she reached to answer it, pressing the screen gently and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, unknowing of who she was talking to.

"Belle, it's Mary, we've just loaded the vehicle and we're just wondering where we should pick you up."

"Oh, great. I'm just at The New York Police Department."

"Okay, we'll be there in about five minutes, make sure you're ready."

So this was it, soon they would be making their way into Brooklyn, interrogating some woman who could possibly be absolutely innocent. Or they would come closer than ever to someone in leagues with Gold, and she was frightened of either result.


	11. XI

She waited patiently for the arrival of the vehicle, which she would share with the determined faces of people who were bloodthirsty for any kind of evidence. The whole mission was relying on the fact that Gold had phoned someone at Cora's address, and this was so proof towards her being in leagues with him. Belle was afraid of intruding in on an innocent woman's home and accusing her of multiple crimes, she didn't want a repeat of her false accusations towards Ruby.

She sat alone in her despondence, enjoying her few precious moments of solitude. Pacing back and forth, her mind pondered the outcomes. She anxiously thought of the consequences if Gold was already there, or if Cora was truly in leagues with him. They could be wondering right into a trap, and she wouldn't be surprised if Regina set them on this mission on purpose. Belle didn't feel like she could trust anyone right, except for the innocent eyes of her fake boyfriend or the kindness of Ruby's heart.

Her chain of thought was broken when a woman positioned her self before Belle's eyes. She could already identify her upon seeing her eyes, the twinkling emerald irises that looked frighteningly sweet. It was Ariel, it had been a whole day since their last encounter, and Belle wasn't ready for more boasting from her. She'd curled her hair since yesterday, it twisted down her shoulders elegantly and rested against her skin tight dress. Held in her hands were a couple pages of paper, slickly cut with sharp edged corners, which probably explained the lightly healed cuts on her palms. Her makeup was heavy, she had carefully shielded the rings under her eyes that only slightly shone though. Her lipstick matched her dress, and you could tell she's spent the morning matching her look carefully.

"Belle!" Ariel spoke pleasantly. Belle shook at the sudden squeakiness that radiated from her mouth. Her voice was borderline irritating, and Belle clenched her fists in order to not speak her mind. She wasn't in the mood for her enthusiasm, it had been a stressful day already and a ray of sunshine wouldn't hinder the incoming storm.   
"Ariel!" Belle said gently, engaging in a tight hug with her.  
"How's your Saturday going? I'm just out and about, Eric and I are going out tonight and I just wanted to buy a new dress for the night."  
"Well, nice to know you're getting another dress to add to your endless collection of one time worn clothes." Belle replied.  
Ariel's grin quickly transitioned to an unimpressed frown.   
"Well at least some of us can afford nice things to wear. Have fun with whatever you're doing, and enjoy your weekend."   
Ariel swiftly moved away from Belle's gaze, lightly bumping against her as she advanced away down the street, not looking back once.

Belle almost felt guilty, Ariel was a nice person, almost too nice. But her wealth, her beauty, her perfect boyfriend, it angered her. It made her feel worse about her own life. Ariel had no consideration of others different from her. She invited Belle out to expensive places, with no thought towards it being unaffordable to her. She looked down on those below her in class. And never did she once take a moment to consider that her life was a lot better than others. If only Belle would've told Ariel about her past, her struggles, her fists being constantly ready to fight through any obstacle. And a simple smile seemed to give off the idea that Belle was living a joyous life, but Ariel didn't know that looks could be deceiving.

Belle could see the van driving up the street. It was hideously obvious, the large scale of it and the matte black colour, trying so hard to blend in with the busy streets of New York. But it was so obviously an official vehicle, one loaded with dozens of agents. It pulled up right beside her, the sudden stop of it sending a breeze through Belle's hair. The tinted window was rolled down, revealing Mary's confident face, as the back door of the car opened. It already looked cramped inside, the walls were rimmed with uncomfortable looking benches that were below the many people sat on top of them. They were all dressed in casual attire, as if to present the idea to Cora that they were just a group of people off on a trip somewhere. Even if they were riding in a jet black government van.

She spotted a place between two agents and squished herself between them, as the door shut tightly and they began moving quickly.  
No one spoke a word,everyone just looked afraid. She could feel the tension in the tight space, she could feel how terrified everyone was. And they were afraid of a woman who possibly dated Gold, a woman who could have nothing to do with him anymore. And yet ever since she told them about Cora they feared her. They believed word Belle spoke. For she was their leader, she was ordered by Regina to direct them toward victory.   
She didn't like being looked up to. She didn't feel she deserved any of it. It's like Regina knew that, it's like she knew that Belle would be a humble leader. Maybe that's why she chose her, maybe she actually believed in her. Regina could in all certainty be telling the truth about Cora, and maybe she just couldn't see that being true.

"We had Kathryn overlook Cora's work schedule," Merida said to Belle. "She should be at home now, and we're nearly there."  
"And what do we do? Just barge in there and ask her what she knows?"  
"Kathryn found recorded phone calls between Cora and we friend Pauline, she managed to piece together Pauline's words to make our own message. We left the message on Cora's phone last night, Pauline 'said' her daughter was going to stop by tomorrow." Merida told her. "And that's you. We'll be outside for backup, but I hope you're ready to get some information out of her, no matter how hard it takes."


	12. XII

The house was surprisingly innocent. Hearing Regina's description of her mother, Belle assumed Cora would live in some sort of malevolent castle towering over the terrorized people of Brooklyn. But what she was really faced was a rustic cottage with a freshly mowed lawn and a simple mailbox with "Mills" written across it in delicate letters. It was difficult to picture Regina growing up here, being brought home for the first time as an infant right through the door. Maybe it was because Belle couldn't picture that for her own self, she never had that. 

Her colleagues had dropped her off outside the house, so that they could park elsewhere and surround the house undetected. The plan was simply the worst, and Belle felt lucky to be armed because she had the most terrible feeling that it was going to go wrong. The lawn was paved down the centre with cement that led up to the door, awaiting for her hand to gently knock. She gently touched her purse, making sure her gun was still available to use in case of a drastic situation. With every step she took towards the door she could feel her heart rapidly beating, desperately trying to rip out of her chest. And when she reached the entrance, she took a breath in so deep she felt the air around her lessen. And her hand shot up, clenched into a fist tightly as she lightly knocked on the wood. This was the moment she was anxious about, waiting.

She could hear the creaking of a chair as an assumed person got up from it and walked towards the door. She could hear every step on the rickety floor, and the blurred glass window on the door portrayed a muddled version of a woman approaching the door.  
The door handle turned, and opened swiftly. The woman was around the same height as Belle, so she could directly look forward and see her pale blue eyes. They looked like they had once been lively and vibrant, but all of the cheeriness and joy left in them had been sucked out. Her chestnut coloured hair was pulled back tightly, making he hairs on the side of her head perfectly uniformed and straight. And with her hair pulled back it gave better attention to her face, which was structured and defined. Her lips were thin and stretched ear to ear as she smiled, looking so tight that Belle was worried they'd rip apart from the strain. She had a somewhat youthful appearance and yet her age was presented clearly by the wrinkles that appeared across her face. She looked like she had received massive trauma but still was smiling throughout all of it. She looked desperate to try and appear like a normal woman who didn't have a care in the world, and that was suspicious.  
"You must be Pauline's daughter." The woman grinned. "I'm Cora, Cora Mills."

Well that was good confirmation, Belle would've hated to knock on the door of Sharlene Jenkins or something.  
"I'm Zara." Belle lied "it's great to meet you, I'm glad my mother informed you of my visit"  
"Come take a seat, dear." Cora smiled as she gestured her to a room to her left.  
Belle cautiously entered the room, being faced with two antique chairs facing each other, a lamp arched over them like some sort of interrogation scene. A plate of freshly baked biscuits sat innocently beside the two chairs, although Belle was sure she wouldn't take a single bite of one. Belle sat down casually and took observations of her surroudings. She couldn't spot any kind of suspicious activity, but that could definitely be the sign of a criminal. 

She could hear Cora close the door harshly as she discretely attempted to lock it without Belle hearing the click. And then she advanced into the area and sat down in the seat facing Belle.  
"So how come Pauline's never mentioned you?" Cora smiled.  
"Oh, it's a long story."  
"I've got all day, honey."  
Belle lightly giggled. "We never had a great relationship, I moved away from her long ago, only recently have we gotten back on track with things. I made a lot of mistakes."  
"Well all do, I'm glad Pauline has chosen to forgive you. But I don't think I'll be able to."

Belle didn't have any time to react because Cora quickly dug her foot beneath the chair and lifted it with all her might, throwing Belle backwards as she hit against the hardwood floors. Cora leapt over to her, lifting her up off of the ground and shoving her at the wall, pinning her arms against it with her cold hands.  
"You know I really wanted to believe your story was real. You don't think I know a bad message when I hear it? Whoever sent you, I hope you know you're not getting anything from me."  
Belle laughed through her fear, her head was pounding from the hit and her heart beat heavily.  
"You know, I can really see it now. You're just like your daughter, a cold hearted bitch."

Cora chuckled, she knew she had dominance, she was a lot stronger than Belle was, and she knew she shouldn't underestimate her.  
"You're working for my daughter? Well you listen to me, you're going to leave. And you're going to tell your little agency that I knew nothing. And trust me, if you dare spill any of this...well, you should know."  
"And why keep me alive, what good does that do for you?"  
"Not for me dear. For him."

She unpinned Belle from the wall, as she ran towards the door, not looking back at Cora for even a second.    
She continued to run, she wanted to get as far away from here as possible, everything that just happened was too much for her to comprehend right now. She found the van, the team were getting out and ready to surround the building but Belle assured them to stop.   
She couldn't tell them, somehow she trusted Cora's threat was truthful. And so now she assumed she'd be furthering her investigation on Cora alone. It wasn't fair to put their lives in danger.  
"She didn't know anything, I checked the messages, Gold called her and the whole phone call was a scam, he had the wrong number."

Well that was the worst lie she could've possibly concocted, but she stood by it and hoped the agents would understand. They just nodded and questionably loaded back into the van, and Belle took a deep breath and followed them.


End file.
